Mr Boo Radley
by What'sMyNameBitch
Summary: Future McSwarek moments with the future Boo Radley.


** A/N: Not related to any of my other stories. **

Being six months pregnant Andy had taken a day off work to rest since she had been feeling uncomfortable and Sam pretty much forced her to stay home and to take it easy.

Sam had left to work at 15 after his morning run with Boo Radley. But when he returned home Sam sat on the porch with Boo and had a very important conversation.

"You take care of mommy okay, well mommy and the baby okay" Sam told Boo

Boo just wagged his tail

"They're very important to me. So I need them nice and safe. You watch over mom while I'm at work, and call me if anything happens" Sam said and laughed at himself when he realized he had asked Boo to call him if anything happened.

Andy woke up to two hours later with Boo laying down right by her side with his head nestled near her baby bump.

"Hey Boo." Andy said petting Boo. In the bathroom Andy washed her teeth and face as Boo sat behind her watching her every move contently. After changing out of her PJ's and into something comfortable that was decent.

Refilling Boo's food and water bowls Andy walked into the kitchen to make herself something for breakfast Andy noticed a note on the refrigerator.

'Have a good day, take it easy. Relax, read a book. And baby be good for mommy. Love Dad' Andy smiled as she read the note.

Sam had changed so much since she had become pregnant. Andy loved how Sam was more affectionate with her and she absolutely loves when Sam pulls her aside at 15 division and just rubs her belly and talks to their little baby. Sam was showing more emotional involved in their relationship, more than Andy ever imagined. Sitting down and muching down on her bagel Andy remembered the day she found out she was expecting and told Sam.

After feeling sick three days in a tow Andy knew right off the back something was wrong so she talked to Tracy and Tracy mentioned something about possibly pregnant. After taking three test which all came back positive Andy was completely taken back and shocked that she was expecting a baby.

It had only been a month and a half since Andy turned down the UC Luke offered her and she meet up with Sam at The Black Penny. After their conversation Sam and Andy agreed to try again, they even spent the night at Andy's house. But saying and doing were two completely different things. Things were awkward afterwords and they only spoke when they had to.

"Sam can we talk after work?" Andy asked Sam walking into the D's office.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"okay" Andy said back walking out. After their shift Andy waited for Sam outside in the parkibg lot. When Sam finally made his way out he let Andy into his truck. Andy told Sam to drive to the lake across town. When they arrived Andy jumped out and walked straight to the front of the lake. Sam was dumbfounded and stated behind in his truck not knowing what was happening. Little did he know his life was about to change. Andy instantly got chills down her body when Sam placed his leather jacket around her and saf down beside her.

"Andy what's going on?" Sam asked after a minute went by and Andy hadn't said anything. Sam could see almost immediately Andy start to shake and sob which concerned Sam immediately.

"Andy what's going on?" Sam asked Andy "I'm pregnant." Andy whispered Sam was totally and completely taken back. "Are you sure?" Andy nodded Sam and Andy stayed silent. Andy letting Sam digest everything. "Are you okay." Sam finally spoke out. "I don't know, I mean I never thought I would have kids and I don't know how to be motherly." Andy said but Sam cut her off.

"Hey, everything will be okay." Sam tried to comfort Andy

"What about us Sam?" Andy asked

"We'll work through everything. Slowly but we'll make it" Sam replied. Andy was thrown back to reality when her phone vibrated on her table. Andy opened her message and read Sam's message. 'Hope I didn't wake you up. I'll be home for lunch what would you and the baby like?' Andy replied back and went into the living room with Boo. Boo sat across the couch with Andy and watched tv. Before Andy knew it herself and Boo were asleep. Sam arrived three hours later to find Andy and Boo cuddled together on the couch. Sam went to Andy and kissed her lightly in the lips rousing her awake.

"Hey." Andy said pulling Sam back in for another kiss.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked

"Great." Andy replied then stood up to go into the kitchen to grab some utensils to eat.

"You've been taking care of mommy I see." Sam whispered to Boo who was still completely knocked out. Boo finally woke up when Sam was making his way out the door.

"Hey Boo! Call me!" Sam yelled at Boo. Boo barked back as if on cue. Andy looked confused like no other. Andy went into the laundry room shortly after and of course following Sam's demand Boo followed Andy into the laundry room and watched her load the washer with some baby clothes and blankets. Andy didn't understand why everywhere she went Boo was hot on her heels.

Usually Boo would lounge around in the living room and even outside. Andy loved the fact that Boo was following her everywhere. It was like her best friend being by her side the entire day. She never imagined that the day her and Sam went to adopt Boo that she would fall in love with her dog so easily and have such a strong connection with. Andy couldn't wait till their baby came into the world and could have a bonding relationship with Boo.


End file.
